


Painting Flowers

by junmy0cean



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Lee Donghun, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Painter Kim Sehyoon, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmy0cean/pseuds/junmy0cean
Summary: "Welcome home." he murmurs into Donghun's ears and plants a small kiss on his neck. He hugs the older with one hand and swiftly takes the bags Donghun was holding with the other and let them fall to the ground with a dull sound."Hey..." Donghun breathes in Sehyoon's scent and closing his eyes he nuzzles into the other's embrace then just above Sehyoon's shoulders he looks at the vase and the nicely set table. "Are we celebrating?"Sehyoon clicks his tongue and frowns before grabbing Donghun by the arms to be able to gaze into the starry eyes of this boyfriend of his. He looks serious with a hint of annoyance."I know you said you don't want to. But it is a special day, Hun. It's your birthday..." he squeezes Donghun's hands a bit before letting them go."------Donghun's birthday is just around the corner and Sehyoon disappears for some time when the older is asleep. Or so Sehyoon thinks.------[disclaimer; this fic is also shared on wattpad]
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow & Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Painting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/grandpadongdong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fgrandpadongdong).



> hello, aly here,,  
> im glad you stumbled upon this fic. this actually marks my first completed one shot and im surprisingly happy with how it turned out. no regrets on this field. 
> 
> i hope you will like it :) enjoy~
> 
> super special dedication to @/grandpadongdong, he basically brought this fic alive, since i kind of dropped after writing a couple lines, but thanks to his feedback i really felt like i shouldnt give up on these babies. so thank you!! im really happy i didnt drop them-<3

Sehyoon glances at the clock; two more minutes, he thinks and gets up from the couch he dropped down to after preparing the welcoming concept for Donghun on their small dining table. With a soft smile he walks to arrange the flowers one more time, in the vase placed carefully in the middle of the table next to a birthday card. Today is a special day after all. His fingers run through the leaves of the sunflowers as he, for what seems like the twentieth time, makes sure they look perfect from every angle.

Almost exactly two minutes later, the door unlocks and a tired Donghun peeks in the opening. His eyes land on Sehyoon fiddling with the flowers and his lips curve into a warm smile at the sight. Sehyoon notices him leaves the flowers at the vase, and goes to the man in a big jacket and cheeks rosy from the cold outside.

"Welcome home." he murmurs into Donghun's ears and plants a small kiss on his neck. He hugs the older with one hand and swiftly takes the bags Donghun was holding with the other and let them fall to the ground with a dull sound.

"Hey..." Donghun breathes in Sehyoon's scent and closing his eyes he nuzzles into the other's embrace then just above sehyoon's shoulders he looks at the vase and the nicely set table. "Are we celebrating?"

Sehyoon clicks his tongue and frowns before grabbing Donghun by the arms to be able to gaze into the starry eyes of this boyfriend of his. He looks serious with a hint of annoyance.

"I know you said you don't want to. But it is a special day, Hun. It's your birthday..." he squeezes Donghun's hands a bit before letting them go.

"It's just like any other day." Donghun says, his eyes locked on Sehyoon's. "And anways getting closer to death shouldn't be celebrated, don't you think?"

"I'm not engaging in that argument again." Sehyoon sighs defeated; it's going just as he expected but he's not annoyed by Donghun being uncooperative. He helps Donghun get off his heavy jacket, pulls off the beanie covering Donghun's fluffly brown locks and resists the urge to ruffle his hair. He starts to guide Donghun to the table and although the older just frowns first, he gives in after and follows Sehyoon's steps. "...had enough of it last year."

"But I am right though." Donghun exclaims with a small groan. He takes a seat at the table and looks at the sunflowers. The sight of his favourite flowers quickly make him smile and his eyes sparkle. "You picked pretty ones." he says playfully tapping on a few flowers.

"Thanks." Sehyoon takes the compliment with a smile. His eyes then travel to Donghun's hand only a few centimetres from the birthday card and he gulps. Donghun notices and smirks, before Sehyoon could catch on with a surprised 'ah' he snatches the paper and opens it. His eyes scan through the few lines and giggle at the end. Sehyoon sits down feeling a lot more humiliated than he should.

Donghun smiles and laughs stroking Sehyoon's hair when the other burries his face in his arms leaning on the table. " _My one and only_ " he purrs teasingly.

"Stop it-" Sehyoon whines a little, embarrassed and mad at himself for not changing the ending on his letter. It was already cringey writing it in the first place and with Donghun's personality he could've guessed how the other will react. But then again, it came on a whim and to be honest he didnt really mind it at that moment.

Donghun recites the ending of his card dramatically over and over with a huge smile plastered on his face. His eyes twinkle and his heart treasures Sehyoon's cute expressions hearing his words.

After a few minutes Donghun feels like he tortured Sehyoon enough and puts the letter aside. He strokes his boyfriends arm to make him look up. "I'm hungry. Are we eating?" he asks and tilts his head leaning close.

A sight breaks out of Sehyoon as he quietly rebuilds his pride. A smile hides in the corner of his lips, caused by Donghun, who gets up and is seemingly on a mission to find something edible in their refrigerator. "The seaweed soup your mom made is on the counter." Sehyoon helps out and point to the packed food.

"Ah. Of course she did." Donghun says with a proud smile on his face. "She told me she would drop by but I couldn't make it in time. Didn't she-?"

"She left a while ago, she couldn't stay for too long." Sehyoon shakes his head before the other can finish. A small sigh can be heard and Sehyoon knows Donghun dropped his smile from the news. His eyes follow the older as he slowly makes it back to the table, lips pressed into a thin line.

Sehyoon moves the flowers and that stupid card to make room for the soup and the addictional side dishes Donghun's mom prepared for them. "...But she made me promise I would take you to her on the weekend for some cake." he clears his throat a few seconds later and enjoys how Donghun's face light up again and he agrees to their weekend plan with a few small nods.

Since today somehow seemed especially tough for both of them, their usual small talk is being on hold for this dinner. They serve themselves and for a while only stuff their faces with the always perfect cooking coming from the Lee household.

"So you're holding an exhibition." Donghun mumbles after taking a spoonful of the soup savoring the taste. Sehyoon looks puzzled for a second then remembers that he wrote it on the card. Along with some other things...

"It's more of a uni project." Sehyoon says and carefully tucks a few reckless stands of hair behind Donghun's ear earning a small smile from the other. "A collection of our first half of the year works. I would be really happy if you could come."

"As if I wouldn't go anyways to support my boyfriend." Donghun says scrunching his nose. "You know very well i would. It was almost pointless to ask, _my one a_ -"

"Please just eat." Sehyoon grumbles and swiftly lands his chopsticks in Donghun's mouth with a bite for the older. Donghun's first surprised but then his eyes smile with laughter and he chews obediently. Sehyoon triumphantly muches on his own serving.

Finishing their dinner they put the empty plates together. After a fast game of rock paper scissors, Sehyoon grunts and turns to the sink with the pile of unwashed dishes. Donghun snakes his arms under Sehyoon's to give him a quick hug before he sets off to put away the bags filled with fabrics for his next project and cleans up a bit until Sehyoon is done.

Sehyoon smiles to himself hearing the other humming while organising his things then wiping the table clean and putting the birthday concept back in focus. He likes hearing Donghun sing even if Donghun himself isn't fond of it no matter how many times Sehyoon encourages him.

After their chores done, Donghun suggests to watch a few more episodes of the drama they started last week. They cuddle up on the bed and Donghun puts on the show before comfortably snuggling to Sehyoon's side. Sehyoon's focus from the drama sometimes switches to Donghun's fluffy hair tingling his chin.

A few nicely delivered lines and a perfectly directed car crash gets Donghun immersed in the story. He grabs Sehyoon's arm for moral support and his eyes tear up a bit. Sehyoon strokes his side naturally and hands him some tissues. He kisses into Donghun's hair to comfort the older.

The episode ends on a cliffhanger, as it would, but Donghun says he would rather not watch a second one today so he offers to go shower first. Sehyoon agreeds and finding a comfortable position he switches the channels until he catches something enjoyable. Donghun finishes and steps into the room hair still a bit wet, smelling peaches, his toned skin glistering from the droplets of water and looking very huggable at the moment.

A smile plays on Sehyoon's lips when Donghun flops down next to him. His eyes travel from Donghun's starry eyes to his lips and guided by a sudden thought he learns to the other and plants a small kiss on his cheek heated from the shower.

"What was that for?" Donghun asks a little startled but he can't hide his smile.

"Nothing." Sehyoon laughs quietly. "Don't fall asleep until im back."

"Yah-" Donghun rolls his eyes playfully not wanting to believe how Sehyoon still brings up that one time over exam season. Sehyoon just laughs rushing to the door and closes it behind him. Donghun cocks his head then proceeds to dry his hair with a towel.

Sehyoon's out of the bathroom in a short time. His first sight entering the room is Donghun on the bed in pajamas. The older lays on the sheets flipping through one of Sehyoon's notebooks he left over the nightstand. Sehyoon's first instinct is to attempt to scare him like he always does yet somehow now hes too stunned to move.

Donghun's figure is vaguely hidden under the silky blue pajamas decorated with small cherry embroideries Sehyoon most certainly sure he picked out for himself at the store. He crosses his arms and shakes his head a bit, but still, a smile forms on his lips. Donghun's fingers hold the pages carefully, his forehead crinkles from time to time trying to read Sehyoon's messy writing. The fluffy brown hair of his falls leisurely in his eyes before he swipes the locks behind his ear, focusing harder on the words written.

It takes a while and a small cough from Sehyoon for the older to notice him. Donghun looks up and his mouth silently forms a surpised "ah" before he sits up. He quickly runs a hand through his hair and he grins at Sehyoon standing at the door freshly showered in his cozy pajamas with a slightly damp towel over his shoulder. Donghun scoots to the side of the bed and pushes the book away to have his attention fully gifted to Sehyoon.

"Come, I will dry your hair." Donghun says and pats the sheets beside him but Sehyoon sits on the floor between Donghun's legs. He comfortably leans back, spreading Donghun's knees apart with his wide shoulders. to Donghun's flustered cough he just puts the towel in the olders hand gesturing the latter to start.

Donghun ruffles with the towel until Sehyoon's hair is dry enough to stand in a million directions. He laughs running his hands through Sehyoon's locks trying to make it look less of a mess. seihyoon closes his eyes concentrating on Donghun's fingers stroking his head, it sparks a tingling sensation through his body.

"Oh look now who is falling asleep" Donghun humms sweetly, a small smirk appearing on his lips. He enjoys how Sehyoon unconsciously plays into his hand and lets Donghun softly push his head from left to right, turning it the way he wants it.

"My professor hasnt cancelled our whole weeks schedule unlike someones" Sehyoon mentions defensively. He blinks sheepishly, suppresses a yawn and has no intention to stop whatever Donghun is doing.

"Well maybe you should get enough rest then" Donghun says stopping his hands for a second waiting for the perfect timing to hit his boyfriend with the fact that he always gets awaken when Sehyoon decides to get up at an ungodly hour to do- well Donghun doesn't really know what to do, but his point stays. To his sudden outburst Sehyoon turns his head looking surprisingly even worried for a second. Donghun shakes his head a bit and leans closer cupping Sehyoon's cheeks in his hands.

"I mean, please actually sleep at night." Donghun says looking deeply in his boyfriends eyes. He notices the younger struggling to keep their eye contact. Sehyoon clears his throat before he replies.

"We... we have that show i told you about" Sehyoon speaks slowly and looks like he's choosing his words very carefully. "...yes, the exhibition. We're behind schedule so everyone participating has to give their all to meet the deadline."

Donghun squints and leans even closer trying to make Sehyoon spill more but he sighs after half a minute passes and the other survives the surprise interrogation. Donghun knows very well how Sehyoon can't keep secrets for too long and will eventually go up to him and confess everything, so he just let's a small smirk play on his lips and mentally starts the waiting game.

"Righty" Donghun's tones just as calm as always. He taps Sehyoon's shoulders and climbs back tugging himself into bed, only letting his head peak from the duvet. Sehyoon stretches his legs, stands up and dims the lights before he joins Donghun and lets the other cuddle into him.

Donghun snuggles close enough to rest his head on Sehyoon's shoulder, while Sehyoon lets his fingers gently travel along Donghun's torso and stop around his hip. He smooches a kiss the top of Donghun's head and kisses once on his nose too, when Donghun raises his head a bit to meet eyes with his boyfriend.

"I love you" Donghun whispers and gets up a bit to reach Sehyoon's lips, pressing a warm kiss on them. Before he can fall back Sehyoon reaches out and wraps his fingers gently around his nape to keep him there. He brushes across Donghun's lips with his own then kisses on them sweetly, with just as much passion as the one he received from Donghun earlier was filled. Donghun smiles into their kiss but doesn't break it off.

"Love you too." Sehyoon says and plants one last kiss on the corner of Donghun's lips before letting the other find his way back to his shoulder. "Happy birthday?"

"Thank you, Yoonie" Donghun mumbles sleepily and nuzzles his head a bit finding a comfortable place on Sehyoon's wide chest. "Just wait until i fall asleep, you can go after" he says eyes closed grabbing onto Sehyoon's arm and pulling it over himself. "Try not to be too noisy with it..."

Sehyoon laughs quietly and with a swift move he moves his locked hand just to swipes a few stands of hair covering Donghun's face, then lets it rest on the olders shoulder, drawing circles on it.

Donghun's fast asleep. He was always weak to Sehyoon soothing him to sleep and despite his classes cancelled today, his day was pretty packed. It doesn't take long for his grasp on Sehyoon's shirt to loosen up, his breathing to slow down and switch to a calm rhythm. Sehyoon listens to it attentively and finds himself smiling at the small noises the older makes occasionally.

He waits patiently until Donghun seems to be in deep sleep then he carefully frees himself from the olders hold; his arm pressed between Donghun and the mattress is the still hardest to pull out, but over the last few days Sehyoon can almost say he mastered it. He moves very slowly, watching Donghun's every reaction.

He slips into his slippers soundless and leans back to plant a small kiss on the sleeping Donghun's forehead before he turns around and heads to his old bedroom they reorganized into an art space for their university props and supplies a few months after they moved in. It seemed pointless to have two bedrooms, when they both preferred to cuddle to sleep.

Sehyoon tries to be as quiet as possible opening and closing the door to the supply room. He almost falls over Donghun's bags the older just put in the room without really assigning them to their places. He gritts his teeth and carefully carries the bags to the rest of Donghun's side with the sewing machine, the cupboard filled with all the essentials and the rolls of textures leaned to the wall behind the mannequin.

He turns around and thanks his reflexes that help him steps over a few bottles of paint he forgot to put away last day. The room is not that big after all. His easel stands in the corner with a covered canvas on it, seemingly intact since he put the fiber over it last night. He rummages around to pick out more colours from near his desk and turns on the small lamp too when he starts mixing up a few shades, trying to make them as fitting as possible.

He never realises how much time passes when he paints. It could be hours of work and he wouldn't feel tired if he's inspired to finish his piece, if the vision is clear in his mind. Despite him wearing his apron few droplets still land on his clothes and hands. He humms softly at times, squints, leans or steps back a bit to have a bigger picture of his work.

He fails to notice Donghun showing up in the door, sheepishly leaning to the door frame, eyes fixed on Sehyoon, following his every movement. Donghun yawns and rubs his eyes. Sehyoon's glance switches from the canvas to the older in a second, sort of instinctively and his eyes widen.

"Hun, why aren't you sleeping?" he asks almost running up to Donghun in an attempt to cover his vision from the rest of the room.

"I told you I woke up if you leave" Donghun naggs drowsily. He steps closer to hug Sehyoon and bury his head in his shoulder. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"Wait, youre getting messy..." Sehyoon frees his hand covered with colorful paint and moves it where it doesn't dirty Donghun's pajamas, before he looks back at the older clinging to him. "I told you its coz of the exhibition..." he exclaims again, but his voices doesn't sound half as confident as before.

Donghun lets out a few small grunts and mumbles something about Sehyoon keeping secrets and not letting him be a part of their relationship, but Sehyoon knows its only the sleepiness speaking from him. Donghun's always been very dramatic and thankfully Sehyoon's knows exactly when he means it and when its just his personality acting up.

"Hey... why don't you go back to sleep? I promise i will be there in a minute." Sehyoon tries to compromise. He holds Donghun by his shoulder looking into the sleepy eyes of his boyfriend. The sight makes him break out a loving smile and he takes on the occasion to peck Donghun on the nose quickly.

Donghun catches up fast and hugs Sehyoon again, but this time his head peeks from Sehyoon's shoulder and he looks at the easel in the corner. With a small noise of triumph followed by a victorius grin he kisses into Sehyoon's neck and breaks of their hug walking around the very much defeated Sehyoon. He slowly approaches the canvas, his eyes trying to take in all the colours and shapes Sehyoon drew on.

"So you were lying about the project stuff before?" Donghun nitpicks but the huge smile on his face can't seem to be erased. He stares at the painting resembling him in a sense, but more than just a simple portrait he feels like it explores so much more about him.

"It's true that were behind schedule" he hears Sehyoon's low tone and a steps behind him before hands wraps around his small waist and Sehyoon rests his chin on his shoulder. "Meaning I had to move this project home to be able to finish it in time... I couldn't do it at school we just have too many things there."

"In the end I couldn't finish it for the big day" Sehyoon sounds disappointed as he points at a corner, even though Donghun doesn't really see how the painting is not completed yet. "I wanted to surprise you, Hun." he sounds so lost Donghun lets out a light-hearted laugh and turns his head to gift his boyfriend a small kiss.

"It's beautiful." Donghun breathes out and glances back at the canvas. "It's really pretty..." tears fill his eyes quick and he's suddenly happy Sehyoon is not standing in front of him. Sehyoon feels Donghun's shoulders drop and he can already tell how teary eyed his boyfriend became but the small sniff Donghun lets out after confirms his suspicion.

"Hun..." Sehyoon quickly turns Donghun around and wipes a few stay tears off his cheeks and in the hurry he doesn't realise he uses his hand covered in paint. "Oh, sorry..." he says flustered and tries to reach for some tissues but Donghun catches his hands and squeezes them.

"Yoon, I love you an awful lot." Donghun declares softly sobbing, cheeks dirty from the colours Sehyoon smeared on accidentally, eyes filled with tears but with a the most beautiful smile Sehyoon has ever seen on his face. "I really love you. Thank you for all of this. Thank you for letting me have you in my life."

Sehyoon feels his ears burn up and he's sure hes blushing like crazy. Donghun leans close and puts his hands around the others neck. He pecks on Sehyoon's lips first then presses a kiss on the soft and slightly shaky lips of his boyfriend.

"I love-" Sehyoon starts but Donghun shuts him up with another kiss and the younger's hands find their way on Donghun's hips, locking him in a warm embrace. "I love you too" he whispers between two kisses. "I'm very happy to have you with me."


	2. Painting Flowers: Afterword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, welcome. ahshh yes, it was ment to be a oneshot i swear but someone kept bugging me that it shouldn't end on that. and i kinda fell in love with them to let go.. so heres a little afterword. hope you find it worthy enough for a clean finish~ bye for now~~

Sehyoon wakes up before Donghun. He does so with a dizzy heart and with his head aching like its about to fall apart. He blinks a few times and gets on his elbows making Donghun, who was sleeping on his bare chest drop to the sheets next to him, glenching his fists into a ball but staying silent despite a little moan. Sehyoon looks around the room; it looks like as if they had a whole gathering yesterday. He locates Donghun's tyedye shirt around the couch, a few empty bottles of soju on the coffee table, some snacks half eaten thrown on the floor.

He rubs the sleep off his eyes then scratches his nape before turning to his lavender haired boyfriend still out cold. He ruffles Donghun's hair and in a very hoarse voice he attempts to call him. Donghun whines and turns his head away. Sehyoon in any other case would leave him be and prepare some breakfast for the both of them but he kind of feels responsible for how Donghun's morning is about to start.

"Hun... hey, earth to Donghun" he tries again stroking Donghun's bare arm, but the other refuses to turn around or even bat an eye. "Donghun, you really need to get up. Hey, hun. Get up."

Donghun finally raises his head. He's laying on his front half covered with the duvet, hands tangled in the sheets, his pants hardly on him while he has no memories of where his top could be. He shakes his head making his freshly redyed locks dance in front of his eyes.

"Aah" he voices out and sits up putting his hands between his thighs. He swipes the last bits of his dream of his eyes and looks at Sehyoon. He focuses on the apologetic expression but he's not really sure why is the younger wearing it. "What... What is it?" his voice is in no better condition than Sehyoon's. 

Sehyoon looks away even though he would rather stare at Donghun's exposed skin and the light that hits his melange tone beautifully in the morning. Donghun has never been overly built but he had the qualities to overpass any models in any areas. Sehyoon's inspiration is about to kick in but he forces himself to focus on something rather urgent at the moment.

"It's today. Donghun, your show is today" he husses the words out and bites his lips. Donghun looks at him confused for a second until his mind processes the information. "The fashion show... It's today." Sehyoon says again in a less rushed tone for Donghun to understand aswell.

"Oh-" Donghun shifts, his face first lights up then it turns paler than Sehyoon has ever seen it. "That's not good.. Oh, no no..." Donghun gasps then burries his face in his hands. Sehyoon lightly pats the top of his head trying to show some sympathy. "Why didnt you stop me?" Donghun nags but with his current headache he only throws a small punch in Sehyoon's general direction, making the other giggle and not even Donghun's glare can stop him from smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Not funny! Sehyoon, what am i going to do?" Donghun basically jumps out of bed taking part of the covers that get tangled in his legs. Sehyoon catches after the fabric in an attempt to help but thankfully he worries pointlessly as Donghun storms to their closet without falling to pick out some clothes for today. 

"How could you not stop me?" Sehyoon hears Donghun's voice snapping from somewhere in the closet he seemed to disappear to, when he attempts to get out of bed. He looks for some clothes in the pile near the bed and picks out a plain white shirt he throws on casually then goes to partially clean up their mess from yesterday. "I really cant believe you sometimes..." echoes through the room in that shrewish tone Sehyoon usually find quite entertaining.

"It's going to be fine, Hun. The show is only in the evening, remember?" he assures affer he finishes cleaning up the coffee table and lazily throws their clothes on the couch, not wanting to deal with the washing at the moment then he aims to their small kitchen. He passes by the small shelf of pictures and other relics from their trips and journeys. It's all under the portrait Sehyoon painted last year, that even though hardly resembles Donghun now, the older won't let Sehyoon take down and while its a bit too colorful on the wall and besides their treasures for the painter's taste, he doesn't mind it hanging there. 

He stops at the counter getting their mugs from the cupboard ready for a morning coffee and glances at the clock; his earlier uneasiness about today is about to fade seeing how they're both still somewhat in time, and he really wishes his hangover would do the same. By the time Donghun sneaks up behind him to snake his arms around his waist, he's done stirring up their instant coffee they keep restocking for themselves ever since they moved in. It's kind of bland but they're used to the taste by now. 

Donghun nuzzles his head in the in the crook of Sehyoon's neck then rests his chin on the youngers shoulder as he watches. Sehyoon plants a small kiss on Donghun's sleepy cheeks before he gently swifts from the latters hold and offers Donghun his cup. Donghun accepts it accompanied by a yawn and leans to the counter next to the younger.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something if you'd like." Sehyoon asks taking a sip of his coffee and looks at Donghun who's slowly waking up from the caffeine. Donghun scrunches his nose tasting the bitterness of the drink but he's happy something is clearing up his mind.

"I want it to be yesterday again..." Donghun says after a break of silence. He shoots a gaze at Sehyoon who's looking kind of lost in his thoughts. Donghun reaches up to his cheeks with one hand and squishes them a little. Sehyoon smiles at his touch and throws his arm around the olders shoulder.

"See, unfortunately that's not an option" Sehyoon says and his mouth twitches into a small smirk in the next second as he leans his head closer to Donghun's ear to he able to whisper into it. His breath tickles Donghun's skin. "And anyways you looked like you're having fun, why would you want to throw all that away?" Donghun coughs flustered and surprised at how hot his cheeks get almost instantly. He turns away with a grunt and and puts down his mug a little heavier on the counter before stepping away, ignoring the chuckles Sehyoon lets out.

"The show is at 7pm, right?" Sehyoon asks and rubs the happy tears from his eyes. He straightens his back and reaches out to put their empty cups in the sink. 

"Yes, so you should be there an hour earlier. atleast." Donghun makes his point very clear with the tone of his. "Don't forget it's a real fashion show, not the realest but it is the first that's only mine. I expect you to dress accordingly." he lets his eyes travel along Sehyoon's lines from head to toe. 

His boyfriend hasn't changed much over the years; deep brown eyes filled with warmth, prominent nose and a sharp jawline making his features unfairly perfect. Soft and fuzzy raven hair, nowadays cut just a little above his chin and it reminds Donghun of how his longer hair used to flop around all the time, and how he'd hate the tiny clips Sehyoon bought for him whenever he had some business in the city. He smiles to himself thinking how he still ended up using almost all the clips when needed and even being sad about losing some in the process.

Sehyoon nods a few times then yawns and stretches his arms. He wobbles around Donghun and makes his steps towards the closet. Donghun goes to their supply room collecting his schedules for today. His expression turns sour looking at the mess his poor desk is in the current circumstances. The last few days were so hectic he haven't had time to restore the table to its usual clean and organized state he preferred. He also had a hunch about not having time later today either.

When he steps out to the living area with his papers and bags at hand, he sees Sehyoon standing between the couch and the coffee table. The younger seems to be in his thoughts facing their little shelf, stroking his arm with one hand and he doesn't notice Donghun at first. 

"What are you thinking of?" Donghun asks curiously, his voice instantly throws Sehyoon off from daydreaming and makes the younger shutter. A surprised yelp leaves Sehyoon's lips then he crouches down as if he is searching for something on the floor. Donghun arches his brow. 

"Nothing" Sehyoon snorts quickly. He grits his teeth reaching an arm under the coffee table. Wrinkles appear on his forehead for a few seconds before a glimpse of relief plays on his features and he sits up. Donghun peeks over his shoulders but he finds himself even more confused looking at the partly open bag of chips Sehyoon is grasping.

"You know, I thought only I have a good reason to be weird lately." Donghun shakes his head a little. Sehyoon turns his head and shoots a loving smile in his direction to what Donghun just sighs. He carefully places down the chips on the table and stands up, swiping down a few crumbs from his pants.

"You're not that exceptional, Hun." Sehyoon mentions walking up to Donghun and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Donghun rolls his eyes but a soft smile appears on his lips being embraced. They stay cuddled up for some time then Donghun pats Sehyoon's shoulder steps away to adjusts his clothes in the mirror hangig on the wall one more time. Once he finds everything fitted, he steps back to Sehyoon and leans close to steal a small kiss from him. 

Donghun turns away, his eyes follow the wrinkles of their clothes tossed on the backrest, glance at the disorganized pillows and he unintentionally crinkles his forehead. Sehyoon notices it and with a small cough, he softly pushes the older in the door's direction. 

"I'm going to clean up, don't worry about it. I only have a short attendance in the early afternoon, I can make time for it." he humms calmly in that reassuring tone of his. Donghun tugs on his shirt not letting go as he lets his legs take him to the door. He turns around when he's only a step away from leaving and looks at Sehyoon. His eyes seem a bit nervous, Sehyoon thinks and he lifts his hands to cup Donghun's face in an attempt to make the older smile.

"It's all going to be fine, trust me. If you weren't the right person to hold such an event you would've never gotten the project in the first place. You can do it well, I promise." his fingers stroke Donghun's cheek. "Besides, I will also be there to cheer on you and save the show if you end up failing."

"Right, or course." Donghun replies hiding a small smile in his eyes. He takes a deep breath then leans ahead pouting until Sehyoon presses a kiss on his lips. "Love you" Donghun smiles into the kiss and turns away, placing a hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too, Hun. Good luck, take care. Call me if you need anything." Sehyoon says watching Donghun's fidgeting with the door. 

"Noted. See you later." Donghun waves goodbye and with a last smile towards Sehyoon, he closes the door behind him.

Sehyoon listens to the sound of Donghun's step until they disappear on the hallway before he walks back to the couch and drops down, running a hand through his hair. His features hold a certain uneasiness as he looks up at their memory shelf. He reaches out to the chips he picked up from the ground and tosses the wrapping away retrieving a ring from the shiny plastic. He smiles and resist the urge to pat himself on the back for acting fast enough to huss Donghun's natural curiousity away.

The ring looks very small in his palm. With a simplistic design and the smallest crystal in the middle neatly engraved in, it shines beautifully as if the gem was an only star in a clear night sky. Sehyoon rolls the ring with his index finger side to side in his palm and his thoughts wander.

He has been thinking for a long time infact and even himself lost count how many times the thought raised it's head in his mind usually in Donghun's presence but maybe more often when Sehyoon was alone. It could've been one of their trips together, he ponders recalling the memories. It all seemed so distant at that time. Sehyoon chuckles and feels a small blush heating up his cheek. Now, almost two years later, he's sitting with a ring and wonders if it is a choice he should really make. 

Not as if Donghun's or his parents were against it, on the contrary with their blessings gifted his dedication should've became stronger, yet sometimes he still doubts himself. if he's good enough, if he can really make Donghun happy for the rest of their lives. 

The overall four years time they spent together validates him on it, whether he thinks about Donghun's habits, his occasion rush-outs or their reunions, their happy moments and the countless times they ended up with tears of joy because of one or the other. Sehyoon lets out a deep sigh then stands up and puts the ring in front of a picture where they're standing on a hill, holding hands, smiling sweetly in love. 

The younger cleans up the disaster area quite qucikly. He checks his phone to make sure his schedule is still as he remembered and passes the remaining time sorting out their fridge and preparing a small pack of lunch. He sends a sort text to Donghun letting him know that he's eating well, aswell as wishing the older to have the same kind treatment to his stomach soon, since Donghun is a person to forget about eating when he's too busy with other things. As expected Donghun replies in a sassy tone that makes Sehyoon giggle.

Sehyoon then picks out his outfit for his meeting and Donghun's fashion show since as the day progressed, he received a note that the meeting he's invited to had to be delayed and now as he calculates, he won't be able to make it back home for a full wardrobe change. He tries his best to put something together that will fit Donghun's style for the evening and settles for a classic black jacket suit, black shirt adorned with a thin necktie and matching trousers. He styles his hair pushing more of his fringe asymmetrically to the side and having the other part nicely following the shape of his skull with just a tint of gel. He stares at himself in the mirror for a few seconds after he's done just to make sure his visualization came alive perfectly. 

He goes to the shelf to safely transfer the ring   
into the small box they provided him with at the jewelry shop and hides it deep in his pocket. He feels his heart beating faster already but at the same time now this feeling fills him with joy rather than anxiety. 

He almost rushes to the supply room to collect his sketches and workpieces for the meeting even though he's still in time. His swarming thoughts are all about the evening already, making him check what pieces he selects for inspection a lot more work than he originally expected. Sehyoon runs a little late when he finally leaves the apartment.

Time seems to freeze down at the meeting and Sehyoon finds it the perfect to think through his phrases again and again. He really wishes everything goes according to plan. Thankfully he's not in main focus for this occasion, making it fairly easy to memorize the lines and sometimes throw in a nod or arch a brow questioningly so the rest of the attendees can go on with their presentations. Despite the time crawling really slowly, the meeting ends on time and only a few minutes later Sehyoon's seat is already empty.

Sehyoon easily navigates through Donghun's campus and reaches the last rehearsal of the fashion show. He puts his bags down at the end of the seats set up for the audience and slowly takes some steps towards the already lit stage, a model is currently doing a walk on, and his eyes search for Donghun's figure whos standing at the end of the podium hands grasping a clipboard. As Sehyoon approaches he notices trouble overshadowing Donghun's features. For a second he thinks about changing the plan, but knowing he has already got others involved and that he might never stop postponing it, if he does so now, he gulps and proceeds to push through.

The model finishes her run and Sehyoon hears Donghun's voice faintly, adding some notes to the models performance before she disappeares behind the setup's fake walls. Donghun's eyes fixed on the runway he waits frozen for a while but nothing seems to be happening. He checks his papers again and furrows his brows. 

The lights suddenly go out cloaking the whole room in darkness before a single light above Donghun starts to come back alive. Donghun looks up confused, a glimpse of fear ruining his features. 

"What? Wait... What is going on?" Donghun's voice shakes as he turns his head from side to side in the hope to find something to help him with the situation he's gotten into. "Hello?" he raises his voice to call out to the lightning technician, but he can hardly tell where the man is in the darkness.

A second line of light starts to illuminate the pathway to the runway from behind Donghun. Sehyoon steps out of the shadows and eyes focused on the startled Donghun, he slowly starts pacing towards him.

"Sehyoon?" Donghun's voice sounds stressed and uneasy with a hint of anger from not knowing what is about to happen next. He turns around entirely and watches the younger walk in silence. "Yah, you're not being funny... You dont know what a day of hell I went through, we couldn't even complete one rehearsal perfectly today, Sehyoon. Not even one!" Donghun's voice shakes a bit as the stress built up in him from today pushes it's way out. His words fall on deaf ears and Donghun unconsciously stomps his foot trying to force a reply out of Sehyoon, who's still quiet but now only about four steps away.

"Stop playing!" Donghun feels really close to throw something at Sehyoon, most likely the clipboard hes been holding, digging his nails into the hard surface. He doesn't understand whats going on, and more, his limit for today has already been surpassed a couple times. His current rage almost forces a yell out of him to achieve some kind of response when he notices Sehyoon's expression. The younger has the same distressed look as he wore a couple times lately when he forgot about himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Donghun questions and he's not entirely sure what reply he is expecting, but Sehyoon doesn't give him satisfaction either way. The older clicks his tongue and drags his eyes off Sehyoon for a second. "You can't just barge in here and ruin the months of work I've put into this... You said, you would save the show, what are you doing..." Donghun says looking everywhere but at his boyfriend. He feels his eyes get teary and his anger seems to be overthrown with disappointment by the end of his complaints. He harshly rubs his eyes making the small tears formed smudge on his cheeks. Sehyoon's heart clenches at the sight and he takes a deep breath before he finally lets Donghun hear his voice.

"Donghun, please listen to me, okay? Just listen" Sehyoon asks hesitantly, tilting his head and he reaches for Donghun's hand, whos opposed to the gesture at first, but he finds his fingers naturally intertwine with Sehyoon's send a wave of calmness through his body. He snorts annoyed and looks into Sehyoon's unreadable eyes, letting the younger speak.

Sehyoon's overall features seem to convey his uneasiness subtly, his eyes focus on Donghun's entirely with persistence sparkling in them. He gulps down a lump in his throat. "I love you." he blurts blantly after. Donghun arches a brow and opens his mouth but Sehyoon presses a finger on his lips before he could make a sound.

"We know I'm rarely good at speeches but hear me out on this one. I really wish I can convey my thoughts well this time." a shadow of a small smirk plays on Sehyoon's face but he quickly gets his serous look back and after a sigh he continues. "I feel like I can achieve anything by having you by my side. I'm capable of experiencing all sorts of feelings I didn't think I would and they're all thanks to you, all the shades of loving someone and treasuring them. You taught me so much already." Sentences roll from Sehyoon's lips, first shaky then gradually finding their flow. Donghun's eyes widen as he listens and a frown from his face slowly disappeares. Sehyoon sounds sincere, looks nervous and Donghun can feel his hands shaking as they hold each other. 

Aand even now everyday I wake up curious to what will you show me today? I wake up to have yet another thing to learn to love about you and I realised I never want to lose that. Lose you..." Sehyoon takes a minute to adjust his thoughts. Donghun keeping the promise, hasn't said a word but his shoulders drop and shutter a little as he tries to blink away the tears from his eyes. Sehyoon lifts his hand to Donghun's face and gently holds his cheek keeping up their eye contact.

"What I'm trying to get at is that I dont think I can find a more perfect person for me than you. I want you. I want all of you everyday and forever." A hopeful smile is painted to Sehyoon's lips even if his eyes are teared up a little. He swipes his thumb across Donghun's cheek. "Please let me be the same kind of person to you. Let me make you happy for the rest of your life." 

"Hun, will you be mine?" Sehyoon asks with his heart throbbing in his chest, ready to lower his stance and kneel but Donghun graps into his shirt and doesn't let him. He pulls Sehyoon's arms around himself and burries his face into the younger's shoulder. Sehyoon befuddled, raises his arms and calmingly strokes Donghun's back as he waits for the older to respond. He plants a small kiss on Donghun's hair and softly rests his head on top of it. He closes his eyes down and exhales, relief spreading across his chest filling his system with a kind of warmth, he remembers feeling very vividly, when he first confessed to Donghun. He smiles at the memory and tries to makes sure to capture today's event the same way aswell. He feels his shirt getting softened by Donghun's tears.

"You scare me so much sometimes. And then I get mad at you for stupid reasons..." Donghun hiccups between two louder sobs out and nuzzles his head more into Sehyoon's chest. "I'm not even sure how can you handle me at times. But I'm really happy you're holding on. Please never stop." the older's voice is nothing more of a whisper.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Sehyoon's low voice resonates through his chest and makes Donghun break into a small smile. He squeezes Sehyoon a bit tighter and turns his head to the side a little embarrassed at how cheesy he can turn given the circumstances.

"Yes. That is definitely a yes, Yoon." Donghun sniffs. He feels like his heart is about to burst from his chest. Being cuddled up lets him hear that Sehyoon's is in the same condition and it makes him giggle sweetly. Sehyoon occasionally runs his fingers across donghuns back or presses small kisses into the older's fluffy locks until Donghun finds enough strength in him to break their hug.

Donghun looks at Sehyoon, eyes red and already puffy from crying and the younger cant help but let out a small chuckle seeing him like that. He leans close and before Donghun remarks about him laughing at how miserable he looks, he kisses Donghun's lips. He feels Donghun break into a smile midway and notices the older's right hand landing softly on his shoulder then caressing his neck and running up to his hair.

"Yoon." Donghun leans back suddenly letting his weight be supported by Sehyoon, who's refusing to let go of his waist. "I love you." he smiles brightly and the sparkles his eyes usually hold seem to be doubled at the moment.

"I love you too" Sehyoon answers with the same kind of expression, eyes turning into small crescent moons from the happiness his heart holds. "Good luck for the show. I know you will do great" he pecks Donghun's cheek and pulls his hands back, stepping aside.

"Actually, one more thing..." Sehyoon approaches again and takes Donghun's hand with one hand, while the other pops open the small black box he pulled out from his pocket. Donghun watches his moves silently,   
adornment shining in his eyes. Sehyoon swiftly pushes the ring onto his finger then looks up at Donghun proudly. "Now you're all ready. I will be at the back."

Before Donghun can say anything the lights switch back on, Sehyoon turns away to find his bag at the rear end and Donghun catches a glimpse of the younger waving with a small sparkle twinkling on his finger. He looks down to his own hand and smiles at the other pair of their shared rings.


End file.
